What's Mine Is Yours
by lovesbones
Summary: Ok, so I think the story is going the same way as the title. Rachel's point of view about thier developing relationship...and the reasons it starts to change. IVY/RACHEL, rated M for possibly later in the story
1. Chapter 1

The cool air from the sanctuary of the church felt refreshing and she used it to pull her weary body through the heavy wooden door and into her home. Her body was bruised and battered, and she was both impressed and suprised she had managed to get all the way home without passing out. She padded as softly as she could through the lightening church, intent on bed. She felt like she could sleep for days. However she knew she ought to seek some brief medical attention first. Ivy would kill her if she found out she hadn't taken care of herself. Thoughts of the living vampire brought a soft smile unbidden to her face, causing her to wince as it pulled on the bruised left side of her face where a were had smacked her earlier in the night.

One of her partners in the runner firm and room mate always seemed to bring a smile on her face, thoughts of the graceful woman sleeping in the room across from her easing her tension and making her feel as secure as if Ivy were with her. If not more so, as this way she didn't have to worry about pushing Ivy's buttons, something she was rather good at. That's what she needed, Ivy. Ignoring what these thoughts could mean about their ever changing friendship she knocked softly on the beautiful womans bedroom door, not caring that going to see a sleepy vampire covered in blood wasn't the best idea. Besides, she would need help with bandages and Jenks couldn't do it. She waited patiently and then impatiently as there was no answer from the room ahead. Frowning she knocked again, harder, wincing as it pulled her aching muscles, causing more blood to drip down her back from the cuts from where she crashed through the resturant window. Owww. It wasnt like Ivy to not come and check on her, she always worried when Rachel went on a solo run, even if the red haired witch was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Ignoring the many cuts and bruises on her battered body she thought grimly. In fact, it was off that Ivy would have already gone to bed and not come in demanding to check Rachel over. She was like an over possessive, jealous girlfriend, even though Rachel had made it clear several times she was never going to sleep with the vampire. She figured Ivy was still waiting, hoping to change her mind. And although she had eventually changed her mind about trying to find a blood balance, well, when Ivy got off her scaredy-vamp ass and agreed to bite her again; but she would never sleep with Ivy, she wasnt wired that way, and it wouldnt be fair to either of them to just take the so called easy way out and share the dark haired womans bed.

Lost in her thoughts the aches and pains of her body brought her back to her senses. Ivy still hadn't opened the door. 'Ivy?' she called, hesitation in her voice. There was no response from her friends room and she called again, louder. 'Ivy, you home?' there was no reponse from anywhere in the church. She frowned at the lack of response. Ivy hadn't said she was going on a run, she should be home. Carefully, knowing that she was pushing the boundries of their friendship she opened the door to the vampires room. 'Ivy?' she called once more, although she was certain she was the only one in the church. The room was how she remembered it, totally at odds with her roommate, pinks and lace everywhere. Stepping softly into the room her aching shoulders immediatley relaxed as the strong smell of vampiric incense, oranges and Ivy washed over her. She inhaled, a faint blush appearing in her cheeks as she caught herself, but she couldn't help it. The room smelled of Ivy, and the smell alone comforted her, body and soul both.

The weary ache in her body became more pronconuccd as she let her muscles relax, and the sight of the dark haired vampires bed seemed to call to her, without realising she had taken a step towards it. 'No' she thought, stopping herself from entering the room. Why was she even in here she berated herself; she knew Ivy wasnt here. She needed to leave, to get cleaned up, possibly call jenks for an update and then go to sleep. In her own bed. Still she took another step towards the bed. It was so close, and smelt like home. She was so tired. Another step. Her knees brushed the heavy comforter. A shiver of anticipation of the danger that would await her if Ivy found her in the vampires room ran through her and she ran her fingers along the material, marvelling at its softness. It called to her, it needed to be slept on, it said. A long, almost fogotten memory flashed up, a conversation overheard, and images of curling up in bed with Ivy crashed through her mind. But this was real life, and Ivy wasnt in the bed, though she could almost see her, pale skin almost glowing against the black silk, her chest softly rising and falling in dreams. Rachel blinked and the image of Iwas gone, she was delirious she told herself. Without concious thought she found herself laying down gently on the bed, eyelids drooping. Her brain screamed at her to get up and to get out, but her body cried out for peace and the comfort. Unnoticable to anyone looking the silent battle waged in the red heads body as she fought sleep. All too soon however she felt conciousness slip away and sleep claimed her, her last thoughts of sharing the bed with a woman with a soft smile and the key to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I uploaded the wrong document originally that didn't have the diasclaimer on!**

**So for all my postings on this story I do not own these characters and I am only borrowing them from thr great Kim Harrison.**

Ivy was in a fowl mood as she stomped up the drive to the chuch she shared with Rachel. Her run had gone badly and she hadn't been home to wait up for her roommate. Something she hated as she needed to know Rachel was safe, or at least not in major danger, as the other woman seemed to attract danger like a lot of dangerous moths to a redheaded flame. Though she knew the red head sometimes found her controlling, almost obsessions in this respect, annoying, she couldn't help the instinct that drove her to protect what her vampire senses had claimed as her own. She knew Rachel wasn't hers to own, but after living together for almost two years, Rachel was so wound up and intertangled in her life the vamp didn't know what she would do without the stubborn witch. Suddenly Ivy pulled to a stop, pulled out of her musings, something wasn't right. In the dawn light she could clearly see that the door to the chuch wasn't fully shut. Fear shot through her like a kinife wound, what had happened? Was Rachel okay? Pulling herself from the wire tight tension her body had formed, she ran up the steps two at a time, ignoring her own saftey that something out to get her might be waiting in a trap, her thoughts only on geting to her roommate. Bursting through the door she took in her surroundings, heart pounding. No obvious mess, nothing changed. As she moved systematically through the church the tension began to leave her body, there were no signs of a fight or struggle. 'Rachel? Jenks?' she called softly, hoping to attract her roommates attention if they were awake, panic lacing her silk voice. There was no response, not even the flutter of pixie wings. The forgetful witch must have forgotten to shut the door when he got in from her run Ivy thought, her heart slowly beginning to resume its normal pace. Ivy frowned again, no one would dare seal from a tamwood vampire, but still. Unless there was a reason she couldnt shut the door? Berating herself for getting so worried Ivy padded over to Rachels bedroom door. 'You worry too much' she told herself. Gently knocking on Rachels door she waited patiently. She knew she should just go to bed, she was tired, but she still needed to check on her heart. Otherwise she wouldn't sleep. Softly she called out 'Rachel?' and knocked once more. Nothing. She couldn't drop it now, after the worry she had felt she wasn't leaving till she got an answer. She shifted her stance, trying to sense if Rachel was in her room, it seemed empty from the outside. Yet there was a faint, oh so faint smell of blood that she had missed in her haste to find the red head, and stark panic filled Ivy. Without waiting for the witch to reply she pushed herself into her friends room, eyes scanning over the familiar items of the room, the smell of blood no stronger, but the comforting presence of Rachel also lacking. 'Shit' she muttered, with feeling, her blood pounded within her and she spun around, quickly checking the room with vamp speed. This was not what she needed right now, finding Rachel had only cut herself chopping something and headed out to get a plaster. The smell of blood was too faint to cause too much worry and once again Ivy cursed herself and the redhead both. Withholding a growl she stalked to her room, inent on getting her cell phone from where she had left it charging. She would call Rachel, check to make sure she was okay while telling her off about the door and for scaring her so. Slowly she pushed the door to her room open, comfort of the familiar wrapping round her like a soothing blanket. But something wasn't right, before she had fully realised it her senses told her the smell of blood was stronger, and that it was coming from the humanoid shape currently occupying her bed. 'Rach?' she moaned, senses on overload with the smell of blood and vamp and witch incense mixing together, what the hell was going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes wide with a meer ring of brown, Ivy took in the sight of the woman who held her heart. Her body pounding with the rush of adrenaline running through her system as her senses continued to overload her system. The smells in her room all but pulled her feet to the figure on the bed. She had not fed in over a week, she tried to see Ryan is little as possible, and the blood mixed in with her own smell, and that of Rachel's was the most delicious cocktail to her heightened senses. Only the fact that the blood was her roommates and not that of an unknown stopped her from jumping her redheaded housemate. This thought cleared her senses, pushing the hunger back she struggled to focus on her love for the witch, and her need to protect those that are injured prevailed. She let out a shuddering gasp and took an unsteady step forward, now back to her senses she berated herself for the lack of control that meant she had vamped out instead of helping her injured housemate. 'Rachel?' Ivy called, still tense at the smell in the room, but more focused on the witch as her eyes took in the scene in front of her. Rachel's chest rose and fell in sleep, her rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat soothing the tense vampire. Ivy could see several large cuts and scrapes, and from what she could see of the redheads skin, a rather large amount of bruises. Her run had obviously not gone well, silly little witch. This was the reason Ivy needed to be home. Anger at those who had caused the injuries filled Ivy, and she used this to harness her contol and take another stop towards her roommate. 'Rachel' she called again, a little louder this time as she needed to wake her to see the full extent of the damage, 'Wake up'. She took another step, she was at the foot of the bed. Oh so gently she placed her hand on the other womans foot, wary of hurting her she shook her oh so gently, 'Rach'. She listened as the witches heartrate increased slightly and she muttered something unintelligble in her sleep. A thought fluttered through the vampires head, she's so cute. How many times had she wished for this, to come home to Rachel in her bed. Although, not under these circumtances, she sighed to herself, noting her friends ripped top and the brusies forming on her taunt stomach. She shook her again, if she was okay she needed to leave, the smell was almose overpowering. Again the witch only mumbled, but this time her hearing picked out a few words '...5 more minutes....ivy...so good....' Black flooded her irises and she felt as if the other had landed a physical blow to her heart. She was thinking about her. In her lighter sleep the witch mumbled again, 'more....yes...' The sent of arousal hit the vampires nostrils and it was the final assult...she could feel the vamp nature win as she took the final step towards the redhead and placed her fingers lightly on the witches shoulder. 'I'm here Rachel....'


End file.
